


Sizemore problems require Macleod solutions

by Ro_Mona



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Drug Use, Drugs, Other, Recreational Drug Use, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Mona/pseuds/Ro_Mona
Summary: “Maybe Luke wasn’t who we thought he was.”Ian sighed.“Maybe you’re right, but maybe that doesn’t change anything.”





	Sizemore problems require Macleod solutions

“Luke?” 

Hana asked softly as she entered his apartment. He had told her to meet him there and even gave her the key. He said he “needed to talk”. It sounded like a break up to her, but she tried to keep her hopes up, they had been dating since high school after all. They had so many shared memories from the past three years. Good times, bad times, _Luke_ times. Was 3 a.m. on a work night really the best time to end a relationship? Probably not. But it seemed important to Luke that she be there as quickly as she could. Hana had been a little slow getting there though because she hadn’t put her car keys on the counter like usual, instead she had left them on the tv stand downstairs. She had also stopped for coffee because she was finding it difficult to stay awake. 

She snuck around his room sneakily. Then she noticed something, a trail of blood. It took all of Hana’s will power _not_ to scream and wake up Luke’s roommate, Ian. Hana followed the trail, her hands shaking immensely, she opened the bathroom door and there in the bathtub was Luke, not moving, not breathing, just bleeding. Hana screamed.

Ian shot up, looking around scared and confused. 

“What the he-“

He started groggily, not questioning her presence as letting her into the apartment late at night was something Luke would often do. Then Hana started sobbing and he rushed to her immediately, tripping over himself as he made a mess of his bed.

“Hana what happened, are you okay?”

Hana continued to sob as she pointed a shaky hand towards the tub. Then Ian saw it.

It was Luke.

Pale. Motionless. **Dead**.

Ian rushed quickly to his best friend and roommate, staring at the crimson pouring out of him.

_Pouring._  


Ian gasped and shakily wiped his eyes. He put his hands on Luke’s wrists, squeezing them.

“Hana will you grab the gauze and self adhesive bandages from under the sink?”

He said quickly. Hana hiccuped, her sobs slowing.

“W-What?”

“Just do it.”

Hana grabbed the medical supplies and quickly handed them to Ian.

“Why do you-“

“Because dead people don’t bleed, Hana.”

Ian applied the gauze and bandages with tremendous difficulty as his hands wouldn’t stop shaking and he couldn’t think straight. But then again, when could he ever. He looked over his shoulder to see Hana standing there, wide eyed.

“Don’t just stand there, call the police!”

Hana nodded and pulled out her phone, her hands also trembling. Ian had never been so harsh with her, she was a little upset about it, but she she had to remind herself that he was just as stressed about this whole situation as she was. She rapidly typed the numbers into her phone.

_ “911, what’s your emergency?” _

“I need help, m-my boyfriend is dying um and we really need some help-“

_ “Alright miss calm down, what’s the address?” _

Hana pulled the phone away from her face for a brief moment.

“Ian what’s your address?”

“What? How do you not know our address? You’ve fucked my best friend here plenty of times!”

“I don’t know the address I just know how to get here!”

Ian huffed and took the phone from her.

“20508, NE, 274th Ave.”

_ “Alright I’m sending an ambulance over immediately, it’ll be there in about 11 minutes. Would you mind explaining the situation to me?” _

“My friend he- um-“

Ian found himself unable to speak due to the lump in his throat as he began tearing up.

_ Damnit, not now. _

Ian began to cry, cursing at himself under his breath.

_ “Sir, is everything alright?” _

“No. My friend tried to kill himself, he’s- he’s bleeding out. I’ve slowed the bleeding with gauze and bandages but he’s- he needs real medical help.”

_ “Okay sir, the ambulance is on it’s way, it’s almost to your location, do you hear the sirens?” _

As if on cue, sirens could be heard in the distance.

“Yes. Yes I do.”

Ian handed the phone back to Hana, not bothering to hang up. 

“Is that them?”

Hana asked, voice and lip quivering. 

“Yeah.”

Ian rushed to the door of their studio apartment, opening it to see the ambulance flying down the street. Even though it was moving extremely fast, it still felt too slow to Ian. 

Finally the vehicle stopped in front of the house, and paramedics hopped out, rolling a stretcher inside the apartment. 

Ian, not knowing what to do, just gestured toward the bathroom where Luke was, which seemed like the right thing to do at the time.

Sometime between when the paramedics arrived and when Luke was put on a stretcher, a police officer showed up and asked Hana and Ian a few questions. Things like ‘How long have you known him’, ‘In the time you’ve known him, has he ever shown signs of being suicidal’, ‘Has he ever struggled with depression, self harm, or experienced a traumatic event that you know of’, etc. 

“Has he gone through any particularly rough times recently? Maybe a break up or the death of a loved one?”

Hana coughed, wanting Ian to answer. Though she had been dating him for a while now, he didn’t share many of his problems with her. He said he didn’t want to stress her out or want her to worry about him too much. He spent most of his time with Ian since they both worked from home, and even if Luke didn’t talk about it with Ian, Ian was more likely to have noticed something since he was around Luke almost all the time. Definitely more than Hana was since she was so busy with her new desk job at Garbo Publishing Inc.

She spent five days a week, 9-5, sitting at a desk, helping authors get their stories published. She actually wanted to be an author herself, but she had nothing to write about. Mai had suggested journalism, but writing news stories felt too much like gossip, and gossip lead to drama, and Hana definitely didn’t like drama. 

Ian started to speak.

“He’s been pretty out of it lately, but he wouldn’t tell me why. Back in high school, when Luke used to tell me everything, he’d talk about his life, his feelings, his problems. But in the past few months he’s been pretty quiet. I’ve tried getting him to talk about it, the closest I’ve gotten was last night when we were playing video games and the power went out. We ended up talking for awhile about feelings and-... things... but eventually I fell asleep. Maybe there was something bothering him we didn’t get to. Who knows? I wouldn’t, he barely fucking talks to me.”

Ian was seething with all kinds of emotions, mostly pain, but he hid it with a paper thin mask of anger. The cop looked at Ian with sympathy.

“Sir, please calm down, it’s going to be alright.”

“Calm down?”

Ian slammed his hand on the kitchen counter.

“You want me to calm down!? My best friend just tried to kill himself and you think I should be calm? How would you feel if someone you cared about more than literally anything in this fucking hell hole of an existence tried to take their life away from you? Would you feel calm?”

The officer was silent and Ian glared at her.

“Yeah that’s what I fucking thought.”

Ian grabbed his car keys and put on his shoes. Hana looked confused.

“Ian where are you going?”

“To go make sure Luke is okay, something you obviously couldn’t handle.”

Ian sneered, walking out the door and getting in his car. The car sputter a bit before starting, and then Ian drove away.


End file.
